Sting Like a Bee
by sweetieloveatomic
Summary: Feisty 17 year-old, Selena Witwicky, is once more faced with the same fate of another alien war. Only this time she withholds a key power that may endanger not only her life, but her family and friends as well. Join her on a trip to discover newfound secrets, tie loose ends, and find a sweet love in a black and yellow Camaro. 2009 - Bee/OC - Sequel to Bee n' Fits
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Chapter 1: Nightmare

I sighed as I heard my government teacher taking his sweet time on this damn lecture. Fucking prick, I had places to go right now than listening on this 'Behavioral' lesson type of crap. My eyes roamed around the room, noticing several bored goths, one of them drooling like a waterfall on their desk and another nipping at their lip piercing. There was also another girl, shirt almost appearing to be a bra and a guy in a black button up suit. I popped the bubble gum with my tongue, causing Mr. Webber (the teacher) to flinch slightly as he wrote on the board 'learn your manners'. I smirked, flipping it on my tongue once more and emitting a _pop_ louder than the other one.

This time he whipped his head to the class, "Who is doing that annoying gum noise?"

We all stayed silent, staring at him as if he was crazy. He gave us a threatening er, somewhat close to it glare, making a peace sign with his right hand and pointing towards his eyes then to us.

"I'm watching all of you delinquents!" He said loudly, me flinching at the volume.

"Can ya keep it down? I'm trying _not_ to listen to you," I remarked with a mocking innocent smile.

"Excuse me? Miss..."

"Witwicky. Present delinquent, future valedictorian of Marshall High," I grinned proudly as some of the other students whispered to themselves. Gawking up in irradiation, I scrunched my lips to the right and turned to them, "You talking shit?"

"Yeah, what you going to do about it, bitch?" The girl who had the bra on had the nerve to speak to me like that? My fingers curled under the desk and I smiled, trying to keep my cool.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, your tiny little ass is going to find it's way out of that window," I jabbed toward the towering windows on the left of us.

She snickered, raising her eyebrows as if she wasn't phased. Let's see how long she'll last. "Yeah, you don't deserve that title considering you're a fucking bitch to everyone here AND a criminal!"

"Enough, Miss York!" I heard the teacher call her out.

Growling, my face began to redden in anger, "I deserve that title because unlike you I'm not some lazy ass bitch who only hops on dick every weekend and I am _not_ a damn criminal."

She began to slightly falter, her brave little act falling apart piece by piece. Then, she gave me the most snobbish, arrogant smile I have ever laid eyes on. It was basically pouring money from her daddy's little bank. "You're right. Your mom is."

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" I cursed out as I threw myself at her. She shrieked as I pulled her hair and dragged her straight onto the ground, some strands being ripped right out. She done it. She struck that nerve in me that I absolutely _never_ want to feel. People like her deserve to rot in hell for the closed minds they kept. I knew one thing was messing with me, but once someone messes with my family and friends, they're going to be five feet under a tombstone when I was done with them. She cried out for help as I got on top of her, throwing punches that Lennox and Epps had taught me. It had an extra blow to it as her right eye began to swell up, bruised and purple and her nose cracked under a sickening crunch, red fluid pouring from both nostrils.

"Miss Witwicky! Enough!" I felt two strong arms twine themselves around both of my arms and yanked me off of the ragdoll.

I was thrown onto my back on the ground, knocking the wind out of my lungs and I looked up only to see two spine rattling red eyes that made your blood run cold.

 _"You have something we want, Selena Witwicky"_ It growled at me, a sickening and malicious laugh being made.

I screamed when it slammed its hands down beside me in anger. Mustering all the courage I had left I snarked back at him, "Who are you!?"

 _"Give me the matrix"_ The Decepticon let out a low growl, almost as if it was animalistic.

My body shook in utter fear and my eyes widening as I saw a large scalpel-like weapon replace his hand. Shrieking, I tried to get up but I felt sharp coils piercing into my wrists and held me down securely. "Please! No!"

The robot just chuckled darkly before bringing the scalpel down to my stomach.

* * *

"Sel! Sel wake up! It's a bad dream wake up!"

I felt hands grip my shoulders and shook me. I awoke with a startle, thrashing slightly and sweat beading down my head and back. The bright sun outside of my room blinded me as my vision came to view of a brown, curly haired boy.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked me concerned and I nodded slowly, still filled with fear from the nightmare. "Hey come on, focus Sel. What happened?"

He snapped a finger in my face and I cringed from the slight trance dancing around in my head. I gave him a reassuring smile, "It was nothing, Sam...just still having nightmares from Mission City that's all."

He gave me a look that told me he didn't quite believe my but reluctantly nodded with a sigh, "Alright Sel, but if you have another nightmare-"

"Sam they're just nightmares, they won't kill me," I snorted, jumping out of bed and setting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah but it's still good to take precautions."

I turned to him with a straight face, "Sam. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself thank you very much."

"I know but now that I won't really be around much, you're going to need to be very careful," He explained to me and it took me a moment to remember Sam was heading off to college. Today. Just fabulous.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll meet you guys downstairs," I mumbled, running a brush through my hair.

Once he was out of my room I stripped off the sweaty layer of my tank top and pajamas before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Upon finishing, I sat on the ground of the tub, still wondering about my nightmare. Never have I ever seen that Decepticon before and what the hell was the Matrix? Why was he asking me? Who was he anyways? So many questions, so little answers. Shaking it off, I got out and changed into a pair of shorts and a beige crop top that showed my mid-drift slightly. My hair had gotten longer within the two years and I had lost some of the baby fat from freshman and sophomore year. The skin wrapped around my body was still fair colored and my cheeks still dusted with coral and pink. I swiped some mascara on and a dark shaded lipstick, almost maroon and made my way down the hallway. Hopping down the steps, I was happily greeted with a wonderful spank from Uncle Ron onto Aunt Judy's ass.

Dick on a stick are you kidding me.

"Ugh no, Uncle Ron stop, what is that?" I groaned, placing a hand above my eyes, "Keep this PG please."

"I love it when you call me 'young lady', dirty old man," Aunt Judy giggled, tracing her index finger down Uncle Ron's chest.

"Woah woah woah, mom, dad please," Sam held two hands up with a disgusted expression plastered onto his face. For once Sammy, I can't blame ya'.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I heard Uncle Ron mutter.

I covered my ears and squished my eyes close, "La la la, I don't hear you!"

"Oh Sel, when you experience the wonderful feeling of love and passion you'll understand," Aunt Judy wrapped an arm around me, my face still twisted up grotesquely.

"If it means middle aged wedding spanks, no thank you," I gave her a polite and forced smile.

She laughed before heading upstairs as Sam and his dad spoke to eachother quietly, "You know me and your mom are proud of you. Being the first Witwicky to ever attend college."

I skipped down the stairs to pass them, I sang happily, "I'll be the second!"

"I'm crying again! This sucks!" I heard Aunt Judy cry out from upstairs.

"It's going to be alright, Aunt Judy!" I assured her back.

"It's just going to be hard for her you know. Her boy growing up and handling the world on his own," Uncle Ron stuttered, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Just let it out, Uncle Ron, just let it out," I remarked, Sam patting him on the shoulder.

"You okay, Pops?"

"Yeah, yeah...hey Mojo! No dominating Frankie!" Uncle Ron scolded the two dogs getting it on on the couch. Huh, dogs get more than me. "Get off the couch, filthy beasts!"

The two rodents waddled away as Sam and Uncle Ron began arguing about Mikaela and college. I sighed, not really interested in this conversation and trotted over to the kitchen, thinking about serving myself up a nice smoothie for myself. I saw Sam run up the stairs, phone up on his ear and I rolled my eyes, smirking. I took out some fruit and began cutting some of them up. Grabbing the blender handle, I saw something small free falling from the ceiling and hit the dining table with a _cling_.

"Fire!" I heard Sam yell from the upper floor and cursed as a giant spark of electricity emitted through the entire kitchen. My hand received a shock that emanated through my whole body, both palms glowing blue. I gasped when I saw the kitchen appliances begin to transform their gears into mini Decepticons. I got down and caressed my hands to my chest, a light buzz flowing through them. Beginning to crawl, I tried my hardest to make sure their attention wasn't on me and yelped when I felt a tug on my leg. Glancing down, I saw a small Decepticon give a tiny roar, beginning to scratch up my leg.

"Get off!" I growled, kicking it away with my other foot. Taking my chance, I pulled myself up to my feet and sprinted to the backyard doors. "Uncle Ron get down!"

In the distance I heard gunshots being fired and saw Sam avoiding them by jumping off of the canopy roof. We all took cover when they emerged from Sam's room, the three of us barricading ourselves with the newly built fountain (which Optimus had broken two years ago) as the little bitches kept taking shots.

"What is that?!" Uncle Ron asked loudly through all of the noise.

Seriously is not the time to ask that!

"The entire kitchen!" I replied, screaming when one of them fired a strong bullet against the fountain, some rubble bouncing off of it. Having enough, I lurched forward, "Bumblebee!"

Within a second, a black and yellow Camaro came ramming out of the garage. He spared no time to take caution of the house and landscape around and just blasted his cannons wherever he saw a Decepticon, giving Sam's room a nice explosion when he hit it, some of the wood falling onto us. After a couple minutes, we shakily peeked over the fountain, only to see Aunt Judy running out, screaming bloody murder with a waffle iron on her head and crashing head first onto a hanging pot. I snickered slightly but was cut short when she got up angrily. Oh here we go.

"HOLY MOTHER!" She shrieked, taking in her surroundings.

"Bumblebee! Into the garage right now!" I heard Sam scold him, Bee gesturing over to the dead Decepticons and rolling his optics. "I'm about to have a nervous breakdown I swear!"

I snorted, "You always have one."

He glared at me and I got up, noticing Bee crawling into the garage after a 'whatever!' whirr and giving one of our old TV's a good shove. I pressed a finger against my temple as firemen began swarming the place. Sam ran up to me with a frustrated look.

"Sel, why didn't you use your shield! You could've prevented this!" He ranted on at me, my eyebrows narrowing.

" _Excuse me_? If you've forgotten I technically do not know how to use this shit!" I waved my now subsiding blue hands in the air. "And by the way Sam you had no right to yell at Bee like that."

"And why not? He blew up our entire house!" He argued back, pointing to the smoking building known as our home.

I rolled my eyes, "Still! We needed his help! Without him our asses could've been fried."

"You know what Sel! I don't have time for your immature alibis right now!" He gave me the cold shoulder and I made sure he got something he deserved for talking to me like that and swung my foot up between his legs. I gave a good ass kick to his balls and got a good view of him whining out in pain and falling to his knees before walking off to Bee's part of the garage. I saw him smacking his forehead saying 'stupid, stupid'. "Hey stop. No need for that."

He made a sad whine and I smiled warmly at him, "He's just stressed out and all."

 _'No reason...to...be...mad'_

I nodded in response to his radio speaking. Patting his leg, I walked out of the garage and felt a hand grip my wrist before doing so. It spun me around and I was greeted with baby blue eyes. My breath hitched as I saw Bee's holoform right in front of my face, blushing slightly. "Thank you Sel, for saying that."

"It's no problem," I told him quietly, my eyes sinking into his. "Things are going to be different with Sam gone."

He gave me a sympathetic smile, "I know, but I promised him I'd keep you company."

"Thanks Bee," I laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder. I suddenly heard chatting and saw Sam and Mikaela coming up to the garage. Turning to where Bee was, I saw his holoform was nowhere to be seen but saw his robot form fully active. We gave eachother a nod and small smile before Sam and Mikaela entered the garage, her gleaming at me.

"Hey girly," She greeted me happily, wrapping two arms around me.

Returning the hug I smiled into her shoulder, "Hey doll face, how's the shop doing?"

"Eh you know pretty good. Business has been increasing tons but my man-child father is still trying to get back on his feet," She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Just give it some time," I said, squeezing her shoulder. She nodded and we turned our attention to Bee and Sam who were contemplating about college. "We'll leave you guys alone to talk."

With that, me and Mikaela walked out of the garage. I began making my way to Aunt Judy, catching Mikaela stripping her leather outfit off and revealing a nice dress. How does no one say anything? If I were to do that I'd be way too self conscious no doubt.

"Sel! You need that psychotic alien to go with Sam! I cannot live with him anymore!" She exclaimed.

"Aunt Judy you know Sam's not allowed to have cars at the university," I tried to explain to her as nicely as I could.

"So? It's not the first time you teenagers lie and hide crap? _Now_ you guys decide to be good?" She rolled her eyes.

Chuckling and I put an arm on her shoulders, "All in time, Aunt Judy, all in time. Now, shall we speak about per say a hot tub here and a pool there?"

I wagged my eyebrows at her and she sighed pleasurably, "I like the way you think, Sel."

After a couple more minutes of small talk with the Aunt and Uncle as well as firemen, they began loading up the last of the luggage and boxes into the car. I was now standing beside Aunt Judy, who was wiping Uncle Ron with wet wipes, and saw Sam and Mikaela having a moment. Smiling, I heard Aunt Judy say Sam was going to say the 'L' word. What lust? Or love? Who knows anymore to be honest. I stared up at the orange and pink sky, the sun beginning to hit the afternoon twilight and the air was a nice warm weather with a breeze. It was mid August so it was still summer and hot as shit, but this was really nice. It also set the mood for everything!

"Come on kiddo, time to go!" I heard Uncle Ron call to him as he finished kissing Mikaela.

Aunt Judy turned to me and gave me a big hug, she kissed my head and said to me, "Keep that Camaro of yours under control alright? If you need anyone there's a list of phone numbers on the fridge, give any of us a call, call Bumblebee if you're in danger, keep the house from exploding, and-"

"Aunt Judy, don't worry. I got it," I smiled and shook my head up and down.

"We'll be back in a month okay?" Uncle Ron told me from the driver's seat.

I nodded, turning to Sam who came up to me. He held his arms open and I rolled my eyes and sighed, giving him a tight bear hug in return. I felt small tears brimming my eyes as it now seemed real that Sam wasn't going to be around anymore. No more pranks at night, no more drawing on faces while he's asleep, no more punching someone (well I mean I can but it's fun with Sam) and no more anyone I can just talk to. I closed my eyes and mumbled against his chest, "Don't have too much fun without me, okay?"

He pulled away, slightly emotional as well, "It never is without you."

Laughing, I gave Sam one last wave before he hopped into the car. Mikaela walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we watched the car fade into a tiny speck before turning a corner. I took in a heavy and shaky breath, turning to Mikaela. "Well I guess it's just us."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't mope around. Wanna go to in-n-out?" She suggested and I smiled, nodding eagerly.

I love me some burgers.

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter! It's really just an intro to everything and I can't wait till we get into it! I know I was supposed to post next Monday but already wrote this up and edited it, so what the hell. I also got the title from a famous boxer as you can see and tied it in with how Sel's personality was. Thank you guys for all of your support and give this story some love with that Fave/Follow button!**

 **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

My eyes scanned the bright computer screen illuminating my room. After having that rather satisfying dinner with Mikaela, she had decided for me to go scouting online for more information on my mom. So far...lucky charms hasn't came to visit me once. Nothing. Just like my head during Pre-Calc. Dammit focus Sel! I clicked on the tiny rectangular box and filled out more info.

 _Elena Witwicky_ _Former Central Intelligent Agent_

Facebook...Myspace...Friendster?! Um what the hell is this dinosaur shiz? Oh boy, this is gonna make it to the second page and everyone! I mean _everyone_ knows the second page is basically a good indicator saying "hey you ain't gonna find it!". Maybe...just maybe the government wiped it when she was fired! I just wish I knew more! Not that my grades needed it, eheh cue hair flip. I was still missing something though, I felt it in my pudgy belly er- I mean gut. Did you think I was some toned person like in the movies even though they literally don't show them exercising? Like come on, if the gal is chugging down beer every night at a club, it's obvious that stomach is photoshop, just sayin!

"What about..." I muttered, adding two words at the end.

 _Arctic Discovery_

Hey, who knows, after everything with the Autobots maybe she had a tie in with all of them. My eyes widened at what popped up as the results.

 _Arctic Snow Drugs?_

 _Gangs Discover New Type of Cocaine_

 _Alien Substance known as Arctic Sand_

I clicked on the second one and read the article carefully as I held my breath.

 _March 13, 1992_

 _5 gang members were arrested today after being discovered to be holding a type of mystery drug. One of the members spoke out in explaining how the drugs were imported from the Arctic. What could be this substance? Is it highly dangerous? Another source, Franklin Caesar, former gang member, explained how the drug was able to enhance their sense of smell and eyesight. This however, was proven to be false according to scientists. Alfred Johnson, a drug analyst at Harvard University briefly goes over what the drug contained._

 _"It's unbelievable. The substance is like no other we've ever seen! It is a scientific discovery indeed! We have sent scouts up there days ago and they found no more traces of the powder, almost as if it disappeared! Whatever this was, this substance had manage to kill 3 of the gang members after the arrest. They had taken an overdose right before the police came!" The scientist laughed maniacally._

 _"What happened to the other two though?"_

 _"Don't know! They were subject to confinement I guess! It's kind of upsetting although. We weren't able to retrieve any of the powder, but who knows? Maybe there could be more scattered in the world. We are still trying to find out."_

I ended reading there and quickly typed up 'missing 2 gang members, Arctic Sand' and was greeted with a government website. Central Intelligence Agency. Perfect. I clicked the page and lord and behold, a picture of the two criminals popped up.

All color left my body.

One of the mug shots was of a man smiling crazily into the camera and the other...a woman. I couldn't believe what I was seeing nor did I even guess my mom would somehow be tied into that discovery Granddad Archibald had.

Elena was one of the members.

Her eyes were brighter blue than I remembered but her face sulked and her dark ebony hair fell upon her pale face. It was almost as if I was staring into the soul of a demon when I stared at her picture. That's pretty freaking low to think of my mom, I know, but how could she had hid something like this from me? From her family. I read the mini caption at the bottom and my mom's caption spoke about how she was also 3 months pregnant. With me. Anger boiled in my skin. How the hell could she have taken those with...with me! With fucking carrying _me_?! Having enough, my eyes shut tightly as tears threatened to roll down and slammed the laptop shut. The bitch must have escaped and raised me afterwards.

"Breathe...breathe..." I whispered, clenching my fists and covering my eyes. Damn it. See what the internet does to you, kids? I need to call Sam, he needs to know this. I grabbed my phone and dialed in his number, biting my lip and hoping he isn't already partying like a loon on his first night. I was answered with a no service operator and remembered he was probably still on the plane. Well shit on a stick.

"You okay there?"

I jumped at Bee's sudden presence but also relieved it wasn't an type of enemy. Smiling assuredly, I nodded, "Yeah...just found some stuff about my mom and.."

His gaze turned concerned and he walked over to me, sitting in front of me. He captured me in his baby blues once more, a strong worry I could see in his eye. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Gah! Now I have to tell him! It's almost impossible to keep a secret from Bee! He was honestly my best friend that I never had. I trusted him with anything but I felt hesitant about this topic since it may have to do with their species. Taking a deep breath, I knew I had to word this carefully, "Promise this is just between me and you? At least until I feel we _can_ talk about it to others comfortably?"

"Of course, Sel, I promise," His brows furrowed, "Did someone hurt you or-?"

"No, Bee...it's...it's about my mom."

"Your...mom? I thought you said she was in prison?" He asked confused.

I nodded, a sarcastic scoff emitting from my lips and my eyebrows raising, "She is trust me, but I did some research."

I pulled my laptop up to my lap and opened it, turning the screen towards Bee. Clicking on the window with the gang member article I read, I let him read the article, worried at what his reaction could be. After a few minutes, his face became shocked with a mix of astonishment. Stuttering slightly he turned to me, gulping, "Your mother did this?"

I nodded sadly, my eyes casting down, "I...don't know...I'm sorry-"

"Don't Sel. It's not your fault but we need to know what that was they were taking," Bee explained to me strictly. "Let alone from the Arctic where Megatron crash landed."

I debated whether or not I should show him the other window which said she had taken them while she was pregnant with me. Fearing the worst, I decided to keep it to myself and just nodded at Bee's explanation. I shut off my laptop, kind of hurt that Bee didn't take into consideration at what I was feeling right now. He kept talking about how Optimus needed to know and I just stayed silent.

"It would be a discovery for Ratchet, but where could- Sel...are you okay?" He gazed at me, his eyes softening as I stared up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

With that he engulfed me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling my head into the warmth of his chest. I loved hugging Bee, I don't know why, it just always felt like nothing would hurt me and I would be safe all the time. I sighed, as I felt fingers combing down my hair and he laid back onto the bed.

"I just want it to stop," I muttered and he sighed, pulling back and looking at me dead in the eye.

"You don't think I do too, Sel?"

"I know you do, Bee, but it's just..." I choked on my words slightly.

"A little too much for you?" He finished, sadness brimming his tone.

My heart ached when I realized what he meant. 'A little too much robot for my taste'. I shook my head and ran a hand through his blonde mess, "No...I would never regret you guys. You guys are my family. I just wish it didn't tie in with...that kind of my family."

"Fate has a funny way of tying together loose ends. Maybe it's just another answer for your list of questions," Bee asserted softly.

I chuckled, "Thanks Mr. Shakespeare over here."

"Hey, I was just trying to be inspirational," He defended and I rolled my eyes, leaning my head on a hand and propping it up with my elbow.

"Meh...not inspirational enough," I teased, smirking at him.

"It's kinda hard to be if you're a robot," He sighed heavily but I knew he was just acting dramatic.

"Oh quiet, you're just thinking you're all tough and emotionless," I laughed and he raised a brow at me.

"Hah, well excuse me ma'am, I'm just stating facts!"

"You're comparing yourself to the Terminator, you call that facts?" I inserted.

"What's the-"

"You know what, forget it!" I cut him off and plopped onto the bed beside him and under the covers. "I need my beauty rest!"

"Plenty," I heard him mutter.

"What was that?" I cocked at eyebrow as he turned to me, acting surprised.

"W-what? I have no clue what you're talking about Sel!" He feigned a hurt expression, "Accusing me much?"

"Uh huh, uh huh, save it for Ironhide!" I grumbled, turning my back to him and thought about how sarcastic I was with Ironhide one time and he didn't catch on to any of it. Poor bot believed it more than Optimus and Optimus is old fashion!

I heard a small beep from a device sitting on my bedside table, "Speaking of Ironhide."

I gave him a puzzled look as to why Ironhide could've been calling right now. It was around 11 at night here, maybe at DC it was morning already. He picked up the phone and chatted quietly to it.

"Wait...now? But Sel- okay...I'll take her I guess."

My eyes filled with curiosity when he hung up, "What's going on?"

He gave out a heavy sigh, "Uh...well...um...how do I put this?"

"Bee spit it out!" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

Groaning, he gave me a sympathetic look, "We...kinda need to fly out to Sam's university tonight...well now."

A small bundle of bile rose up to my throat wondering why we needed to head to the East coast out of nowhere. Was Sam in trouble? Maybe it had to do with the Allspark? Either way, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach at what could be so urgent Sam needed us right now. Or maybe...the bitch just misses me already! Yeah that's it! You're so stupid sometimes, Sel I swear! I pulled at me hair, glaring at Bee, "You're fucking with me right?"

"I wouldn't particularly say _that_ word, more like...Prime wants me to make sure there aren't any 'cons near him," He explained.

Nodding my head slowly, I knew I couldn't complain at that. No matter how much of a brat I am, Sam needed Bee. He was still his guardian...not mine. "Then why are we still here! Let's go help my wimpy ass cousin!"

He chuckled at my remark, getting up and helping me pack some clothes and necessities. We were going to stay for a week so might as well pack all I want to take. Our flight left in 2 hours so great time to haul ass and then knock out in the plane. All thanks to the military of course! Handing Bee my bags to load up, I packed up my laptop in hope I would have time to research more about my mom while there. Wherever 'there' was exactly. I slipped out of my pajamas and changed into a purple tank top, black zip up jacket (it may be August but hey it still gets chilly at night) and a pair of black wash skinny jeans before pulling on my converse. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and clipped on the necklace Bee gave me for my 16th birthday last year. It was a simple silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a moon. He told me that he chose a moon because even on his darkest nights, I lit him up. Corny I know but hey, it was a pretty ass necklace so might as well!

"Ready?" I turned and saw Bee with a small smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I gave out a heavy sigh but managed to return one back.

He walked up to me and pulled my hand into his. Oh great, here comes the mini pep talk. You just had to act distressed Sel! Here comes Dr. Phil Bee-ly, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted this summer to work out on everything and scho-"

"Bee. It's only two weeks and if it's that vital of Sam's safety then I can't complain," I reassured him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and besides, I haven't seen the Autobots in a while, maybe a nice visit would be nice!" I grinned brightly.

He chuckled, "Okay, Sel, I'm just making sure."

"And it's sweet of you- but! Enough moping, we got a plane to catch!" I smacked him on the chest and he heaved back, shaking his head with a smirk. I felt two hands wrap under my knees and around my back as Bee picked me up bridal style. "Hey! What are you-?"

"Shh, let me do as I want," He replied in the same girly voice as mine.

I rolled my eyes, wrapping an arm around his neck as he brought me out of the house. He placed me into the passengers seat of the car and ran back into the house to finish with the last load. I turned around and saw Mikaela's bike still parked outside of my house, remembering we just decided to use Bee to head to the restaurant. "Oh crap."

I completely forgot me and her decided to hang out tomorrow. Better give her the out of nowhere news! Pulling my phone out, I only prayed that she was still up. Pick up, pick up, pick up. Biting my lip, my cheeks dusted in worry until I heard the ring pause.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mikaela! Listen it's Sel, I have some news to tell you."

 _"Whoa Sel slow down, what's going on?"_

"I have to go to DC, well Sam's university," I responded.

 _"What? Is Sam okay?"_

"Yeah, Optimus just wanted Bee to scout around the area in case," I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible.

 _"There's 'cons near him?"_

"No, we're just making sure. I'll be back in a week or so. Hey, how's the spark?" I asked.

 _"Oh okay, tell Sam to be careful up there for me! And yeah_ _it's in a safe here at the shop."_

I let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, well just keep it safe. I'll be back soon."

 _"No problem! Sorry I'm just worried about Sam..."_

My attention was immediately caught, "This...this isn't about the Decepticons isn't it?"

 _"No, not at all,"_ She admitted with a sigh of defeat, _"I'm just worried, college is like a place for exploration and-"_

"A chance for my cousin to be an idiot and cheat?" I finished off truthfully. I was blunt, but I was a good kind of blunt.

 _"Yeah..."_

"Mikaela, you are probably the most prettiest and down to earth girl I've met. Sam has got to be such an asshole _and_ an _idiot_ to leave you, especially after everything you know," I explained her, raising my brows.

 _"Sometimes it just isn't enough for guys, remember Trent?"_

I vaguely remembered Mikaela telling me a story on how Trent had cheated on her multiple times when they 'dated'. It was on and off and Trent always had another girl in his bed even when he'd say otherwise to her. Not surprised, but still, it was wrong to do that but it's Trent. All I see is a giant sex machine who owns every STD out there. Thank god he finally left. Hence the word I said 'left' not 'graduated'.

"Sam isn't like Trent, Mikaela. He's a good person, he'd never do that you."

I heard her pause for a second before speaking, _"You're right, I should have more trust in him. He even got us a 'long distance' kit."_

I snorted at the cheesiness of my cousin, "What in god's name is _that_?"

 _"It's just a web-cam. We planned to video chat tomorrow night, so I'm excited!"_ I heard her squeal in excitement. Chuckling, I knew Mikaela still had her doubts, but I hope this little talk helped her calm down just a little.

"That's great, Mikaela! He better call you or else I'll hang him by his balls," I gave a threatening tone.

She laughed, _"Don't worry, Sel! You should go get some rest now since you gotta leave...uh.."_

"Right now?" I sheepishly remarked.

 _"My god, not even one night huh?"_

"It's alright, I'll be able to rest during the trip," I sighed heavily and leaned against Bee's cushioned chair.

 _"Aw okay, well, I'll see you in a week. Have a safe trip! You rest up now!"_

I laughed at her motherly demand, nodding. We said our goodbyes and I hung up, resting my head on my hand. I felt the car start up, Bee's holoform entering the driver's seat. "You good?"

I nodded my head, my eyes drooping from the rather exhausting day, "Yeah...yeah..."

He laughed, the windows tinting, "Get some sleep, we have a while to go."

I didn't complain nor respond as my body went limp and my eyes dropped close. Today's events falling onto my shoulders and my mind filling with once more peace and slumber.

* * *

"Jesus that was long!" I stretched my aching limbs from the plane ride.

Bee had went back to his alt. form and told me he was waiting outside at the valet. Grabbing my luggage, I lugged over to the valet and spotted the black and yellow Camaro parked at the end of the taxi's. It was rather chilly here and thank god I wore the jacket. The sky was cloudy and there was a slight wind picking up. The area was filled with bustling passengers and drivers, some greeting eachother in hugs while some just stood holding papers with people's names on it. Heading to Bee, I heard a wolf whistle from behind me.

"Hey there little lady!"

I paused in my movements, my hand gripping the handle of the passengers door. Turning around on my heel, I saw a couple of college boys, dressed arrogantly as if they were in SoCal rather than north east coast. Tight abs and toned legs huh. All the signs of a stupid ass second version of Trent, "What can I help you idiots with?"

"Ooh, feisty! Hey we were just wondering if you need help with those bags!" One of the three boys asked me, a flirtatious smile plastered onto their faces. Rolling my eyes, I popped Bee's trunk in hopes he won't get angry at these guys.

I leaned into the seat whispering, "I got this don't worry."

I felt the car vibrate slightly. Leaning back up, I pulled my luggage to the back, the guys never leaving their eyes off of me. Turn away or I'll have your balls in your mouth afterwards since you wanna talk crap.

"Why don't you let us help you?! Maybe give us a little ride in that sexy Camaro of yours too!?" Another one smirked disgustingly and gave the air a slight thrust.

Glaring at them coldly, I threw my luggage in strongly into the trunk, "Maybe you can give me a little something too."

My tone was sweet and bitter, feigning an innocent smile. They nodded approvingly, heading over to me, "That's what I'm talking about."

"You're a pretty one aren't you?" Another one crept closer to me. I backed off, keeping my fear from taking control of me.

"More like beautiful," I winked, walking over to the driver's seat. "Hey, will one of you guys pop the hood for me?"

Just as I expected, all three of them fought over who was going to and all scrambled to the front. They stared at it puzzlingly, "Uh so what now sweet thing?"

"I better get something nice for this!" One of them leaned beside the hood and gave me a spine shivering smile.

"Oh trust me honey, you will," I laughed humorlessly, sitting down in the driver's seat. "Hey Bee, remember what I told you about oil spills?"

Getting the memo almost automatically, the car started up and sprayed a great shot of black oil all over the guys. I tried holding my laughter in as they screamed like little girls and sprinted away in fear _and_ oil dripping from them. Satisfied, I let Bee close his hood and we made our way out into the state highway. It was always busy here at DC and in all honesty I quite liked it.

"Thanks out there," I told Bee, rubbing my hands up and down of the steering wheel.

I heard the radio static, "You should've let me handle it, Sel."

Snorting, I leaned back and stared at the roof of the car, "Bee, I'm very capable of taking care of myself! Thank you very much!"

"Totally," He replied sarcastically.

I scoffed, "Excuh-use me then!"

"You're excused."

"Did someone piss on your tire this morning?" I asked him.

"No why?"

"Because you seem extra pissed off today," I jokingly remarked.

I felt the car shake in laughter, "I'm sorry it's just those guys shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"It's alright don't worry, I got them off my ass at least," I reminded him.

"Yeah just not off my hood. One of the guys had clammy hands, I think it left a small imprint," He bluntly inserted and I had a fit of giggles burst out of my mouth.

We had small talk during the trip and we came in front of what appeared to be an abandoned 'warehouse'. It had a sign that said 'national health services' but somehow the entrance was guarded by guys with extreme heavy artillery. How convincing! I should strip them and strap a cosplay nurse outfit, seems like a better fit! I heard Bee speak through his radio and I'm guessing he was communicating to one of the Autobots. I saw a guard pick up the radio and lifted the gate in front of us to allow entrance. Driving up, I stared out in awe at the massiveness of the building and we pulled into a hangar. Each station had an individual Autobot with multiple men surrounding them, either training or on maintenance.

 _Bumblebee on station 4_

I heard the intercom announce and Bee pulled up to a small station. There was a knock on the window and I saw Lennox with a smile outside. Hopping out, I embraced him in a tight hug. "Hey Lennox, haven't seen you in a while!"

"As you too, Sel, are you okay? No one tried to hurt you right?" He gave me a look over and I laughed, shaking my head.

"No, don't worry, I'm a tough cookie."

He nodded, helping me take some bags out of Bee. Afterwards, I saw Bee transform into his robot form. He towered over me and blinked his baby blue optics at me, I stared up at him, "Hey I'm going to go with Lennox really quickly and get settled. You should talk to Optimus."

He chirped, nodding and let one of his finger rods trace down the side of my face. Leaning into it, we gave eachother one last smile before I was pulled away by Lennox.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll stay for the week," He explained to me.

"And where's that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

We went into another hallway where there were multiple doors. Turning another corridor, we stopped at a door that said 617 and he handed me a key card, "This is the civilian quarters, your room has your own bathroom and there's a dining hall at the second floor just left of this hallway."

"Damn this place has got everything!" I laughed, opening up the door and being greeted to a cozy room. In the middle there was a large queen sized bed with navy blue sheets and white pillows. On each side it had tables which both held lamps as well as small miscellaneous items. Across from the bed was a wardrobe which had a flat screen hanging above it. The left side contained a large desk with drawers and the right side of it had a glass door leading into the bathroom. It was awfully nice for a military civilian room, but maybe since it was just built it had all the modern upgrades. "Wow...it's really really nice in here."

"I'm glad you like it, your mom liked navy blue and I was thinking you might as well-"

"Wait what?" I stared at him, confused at what he had just said. His eyes held regret in them and he flustered slightly, "You knew my mom?"

"W-well, before I...listen now is not the time to talk about," He changed his mind.

My eyebrows narrowed as I pressed. What the hell did Lennox know about my mom, "No. What did you mean by that? How did you know that?"

"Sel please I-"

"Lennox I just want to know," I pleaded him and he faltered, shaking his head and biting his lip.

"No, Sel. You're not ready to," He strictly replied bitterly.

I cringed a little from his tone but was frustrated at his answer. How in fuck's sake am I not allowed to know any part of my mom? She was still in prison right? So why would it even be a problem with confidentiality? "Lennox!"

"Do _not_ raise your voice at me, Selena."

I opened my mouth to back talk but knew it was probably best to stay quiet. I didn't want Lennox to be holding grudges on me especially since he runs this place around here, "I'd like to rest please."

He didn't say anything but just stomped off. I closed my door and sat on my bed, rubbing my temples. How did he know my mom? Why was it such a problem for him to tell me? Why do I feel as if something horrible is coming towards us? Like I shouldn't be here? My eyes watered from not only that little confrontation with Lennox but also in anger and stress. I wanted everything to fall into place, I want answers!

And I plan to get them whether anyone likes it or not.

* * *

 **A/n: Long as hell (unnecessarily) but it's a small filler on Sel's part of the story. I was honestly going to give up on this story but decided to give it one more time. Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it bored a lot of people, it's a mini bridge to jump from one area to another!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love you guys! ~ Rolling out! - Sweetie XO**

 **PS I am looking for a Beta to help me out with my stories as well as assist me in these stories to strengthen them to its highest potential. PM me if you're interested!**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**A/n: Hi guys! Sorry I've been AWOL lately, just been pretty busy and all. I had some spare time to whip out a new chapter for this story. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Missing

Elena's POV

I laid on my side silently in the comfort of my bunk. The girls behind me chatted while the bang of cell doors rang in my ears as the slammed in the distance.

"Hey Lena, what's the deal today?" I heard a thick Boston accent ask me.

It was Heidi, someone that I've grown to actually get along with. Usually I was quite fond of speaking to her but right now, it was the last thing I wanted. My mind swirled about Sel and how she had visited me last time.

 _"A lot of things have happened Elena," She told me quietly, her similar -to-mine ebony locks falling around her face as she stared at her fingers. She had grown up so much from when I last saw her two years prior._

 _My heart clenched from the name she referred to me as._

 _Pursing my lips, I debated whether or not I should press, but I knew I needed answers. This was my daughter for Christ' sake, we should have a bond that no one could break but I knew it was too late. I had hurt her too much and I could understand as to why she'd have her walls up against me. Nervously, I placed a hand on the table before peering up to her seriously, "What things, Sel? Come on you can tell me anything. I know I haven't been the best mom in your life-"_

 _She chuckled, "You're my only mom, Elena and I know I can...I know now."_

 _Her eyes wandered and I knew it was a trait that she had inherited from me when she would take cookies from the jars as a child and would hide it. "Sel, please. I know there's a lot on your chest and I would really love to hear it and maybe...even give you some advice!"_

 _A forced laugh erupted from my mouth as I tried to ease her into it. She opened her mouth then closed it again, shaking her head. "It's something the dangerous. S-something I can't drag you into, mom."_

 _"Sel, please- just- trust me!" I began pleading and reached over to grip her forearms._

 _"Take care mom...I'll see you soon," She finished off with sorrowful eyes and ripped her arms away from me. All in the meantime, my heart felt the same action of being torn apart. Why is she such a stubborn child? Doesn't she know that I will always have her back even if the world was ending, she would always be my first priority. Unable to accept her response, I got up and two guards held me back._

 _"Sel! Sel no! Tell me! Seleeeennaaa!" I shrieked as they dragged me away from the visiting quarters, only seeing the back of her head as she exited to the outer world of this hell._

"Lena!" I felt a hand jar at my shoulder, shaking me vigorously out of my trance.

"Get off me, bitch," I mumbled, waving her hand away. She snorted, plopping down onto her own bunk and resting her elbows on her knees. She gave me an amused expression.

"You know, Lena. All of us have gotten your ass since day one but you still thinkin' about your smart ass of a daughter-"

I heard Crystal, an extremely buff woman with mussed red hair cut Heidi off. "-smarter than you'll ever be. Lena loves her daughter and you can't blame 'er for bein' persistent."

"Well lookie here, Miss Crissy usin' big words and such! 'Persistent' my ass," Heidi sneered, turning her beady blue orbs at me, "She ain't nothing but bringing you down Lena. Don't ya' see that?"

The nerve of this woman sometimes.

"Heidi?" I asked swiftly, the anger already fuming in my blood.

"Wha?"

"Do me a favor and _shut the hell up_ ," I growled, stomping up to my feet.

Crystal laughed loudly, "She clipped your ass!"

"Didn't need to say it so coldly..." I heard Heidi mumble in the background but I ignored her, walking up to the cell doors.

I saw a couple of men dressed in heavy, black military suits conversing with some of the guards. I was slightly confused considering they never really visited this penitentiary, well _any_ penitentiary since they had better things to do than guard delinquents.

"Who are they?" I asked aloud to the women behind me, the group of men never leaving my sight.

"Dunno, they actually just showed up now," Crystal answered as she also observed from beside me.

All of a sudden, all of the men had their eyes fall upon me. Gasping slightly, I gulped and backed away from the guards crowding the cell.

"What's going on here?"

"Hey what the hell!"

I heard the loud chatter and complaints of the other 6 women in the cell with me. One man stepped in, all suited up and sunglasses covering his eyes. It was a relief considering if I saw his eyes, I could only imagine the coldness and piercing glare it would give me. As if it would cut right through me. That his intentions were to hurt me in the first place.

"I'm looking for an Elena Witwicky," The man's voice shook the spine in me.

I was a tough girl no doubt and wouldn't mind standing up to a man 5 feet taller than me. Hell, I was a trained CIA who could put assassins to their ass but in this case I was just little, fragile Elena. This man had horrible intentions with me, I could feel a heavy weight in my gut that usually told me trouble was brewing in the coffee maker and I was about to be poured for a drink. Disgusting analogy but it was the best thing I could think of right now. Gathering myself, I stepped forward and felt all eyes glued to me. "Yes?"

"I'd like to speak to you, if...you don't mind?" The man asked, more like commanded in my ears.

"Who are you," I responded simply. I knew my rights and this man whoever he was had no right to just ask for me.

"That's a matter of confidentiality-" One of the prison wardens announced but I'm not standing for that bullshit.

"Confidentiality my ass, I deserve to know who I'm talking to don't I?" I spat through my teeth at her. She was afraid of me and I knew everytime we'd be eating lunch. I could see her cower behind the director of this prison when she'd taunt me about Sel or my 'past'.

The man chuckled darkly, "My name is Quest...General Quest. I have information about your daughter if you'd like."

Now he's got my attention. What has this guy done to her? What has happened to her? My mind focused on one thing and that was figuring out who this man was and what information he has gotten about Sel.

"My daughter? Is she okay? Has anything happened?" I rambled on but the man smiled satisfyingly.

"Come and have a talk with me, Ms. Witwicky," He replied before heading outside of the cell.

I glanced towards the women around me as some seemed terrified, others envious. Following in pursuit, the guards of the men filed around me to create almost a barrier between me and the man to the outside world. My stupid ass was probably getting into some trouble right now but if it's for the safety if my daughter then I'll be willing to take anything from anyone. We entered a small room in which the man sat across from me and the guards pushed me onto the seat in front of him. The guards filed out of the room and locked us into the room. You are in shark infested water Elena. Be prepared to think fast.

"So...you have me. Now what's the deal with my little girl?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

The man laughed, shaking his head, "Ms. Witwicky may ask your belief in a certain group of species?"

"Excuse me?" This guy was a nut-case. God, what have I just gotten myself into now.

"Your belief, Ms. Witwicky," He pulled his sunglasses down and all the hair on my body rose from the color of his eyes.

"W-w-what b-belief..." I whispered shakily.

His bright red eyes stabbed themselves into mine, "Alien robots."

* * *

Sel's POV

I gulped as I read the headline article of the newspaper Lennox dropped in front of me.

 _EastGate Penitentiary attacked by Mission City's 'Aliens'._

 _Former CIA: Elena Witwicky MISSING  
REWARD: 150,000 dollars_

"I don't understand! Why would they go after my god damn mom!" I almost shrieked, shoving the newspaper off the table and the sheets flying around. "I made sure to _not_ get her into this mess and look where she is now!"

"Sel, relax, we'll send out a search group of Autobots immediately," Lennox tried to assure me. As much as I rely my trust on the Autobots saving my mom, we all know from the movies it's a good reason for them to also kill her. She's easy bait to use.

"But h-how can you assure her of her safety, Lennox?!" My lips quivered as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Me and Elena haven't been on the best terms but she was still my mother. My own flesh and blood that gave me a chance to live this extra-ordinary life. "What if they just want me? They can take me instead of h-"

"Selena, don't ever think that. Your mom is a strong and smart woman...I know because I...met her while she was on the field," He admitted to me almost sympathetically.

My head whipped up as my breath hitched, "That's how you knew her favorite color...did you ever learn much about her?"

He opened his mouth to say something but I saw Epps enter the cafeteria. He ran up to the table me and Lennox were sitting at, "Lennox, some of the new trainees ar- Sel? Is that you?"

I smiled as Epps stared at me astounded. I'm guessing Lennox wanted to keep my visit low profile right now. Laughing, I got up, "In the flesh!"

"Holy crap, come here!" Epps gathered me in his brutish arms and tightened me into a bone-crushing hug. "Damn you've gotten big!"

He placed me down as I chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "You callin' me fat?"

Lennox spluttered out a laugh as Epps looked at me with the most regretful expression, "No, Sel...I...uh..."

"I'm just messin' with you, Epps," I laughed while he let out a sigh of relief.

"Dammit, Sel, you gotta stop that before I get a cardiac arrest!" He shook his head as he sat down on a chair. "And I've gotten plenty of chances to receive one from you."

I grinned deviously at memories of me throwing a faux spider at Epps one time. Didn't know the man could be a soprano in a choir class! I remarked, "Have you tried at the coffeehouse open mic yet?"

Growling, he grunted, "Wasn't a funny prank."

"Are you kidding me, I'm sure Europe could've heard you from that scream," Lennox added and I agreed.

"It's true, Paris just called me," I joked along with Lennox as we burst into a fit of giggles.

"You know-" Epps got up and jabbed a finger at me and Lennox, "-I don't need this disrespect."

"What you need is to hide that big ass forehead of yours," Lennox said as Epps covered his apparent 'five-head'.

Snickering, I began feeling sorry for the guy and ended the brutal teasing, "Okay, okay enough-"

"Well this big ass forehead is calling you to talk to some new recruits," Epps punched Lennox on the shoulder. He was slightly jarred to the right when he got the impact and nodded.

"Okay, okay. Let's go-" He turned to me before grabbing some of his stuff "-we'll send a team out don't worry about it."

"Yeah, Sel, we all got it covered. The minute I heard the news, I knew you were here eating up the veggie burgers," Epps teased as I shrugged, looking at my plate that contained leftovers of 4 burgers I had eaten.

What, a girl needs to grow!

"I know...just please find her," I answered with a small smile but they knew worry was in my eyes.

"We will, trust us."

With that, Lennox and Epps disappeared from my sight. I didn't blame them. They were really busy with the whole system of NEST since it was new and I couldn't be the reason for them to be distracted from their jobs. Maybe if they can't help me right away, I can gather up some information on my own. I'm capable! I think. Well one thing's for sure, I can't do this alone. Not without a certain brunette, girly-screaming dork of a cousin.

* * *

I waited as Bee finished training with some of the soldiers, observing at how skilled he was in combat. I'm being serious, you have to admit the bot has a high ass kill streak. Standing at the upper platform that bordered the hangar, I leaned against the railing and knew I was nervous at asking Bee to take me to Sam.

"Okay, good job Bumblebee! Maybe make your swings just a bit more quicker next time," I heard one of the soldiers advise him.

He whirred confidently before turning to my direction. Walking up to the platform, I patted his helm before smiling. "I'm quite impressed. You're getting better every single day."

"I know, don't worry," He dusted off his shoulder plates cockily.

"Hey now, don't get too cocky with your training. It can still do better," I smirked deviously at him. He made whirr of disapproval as his eyebrows furrowed. I backed away from the railing as he transformed into his alt. form. Oh god, where'd this bitch go- "Oh shit!"

I squealed as my back hit a warm torso and felt my wrists gripped in the air before I was shoved into the wall, face first. Well that hurt.

"Damn you, Bee! You could've given me a warning!" I growled as he had me pinned against the wall from the front.

"'Can still do better' huh?" He sneered into my ear, the warm air of his breath fanning over my neck. Not fair! Not fair at all! "In war, there are no warnings honey."

He let me go as I struggled to breathe from how implanted I was into the wall. Composing myself, I stood up straight and placed two hands on my hips and angrily glared at the blonde leaning against the railing. "You don't think I know that, sir?"

"Well it seemed like you didn't!" He laughed, a smug smile I wanna slap off his face appearing.

"Well I did...I just...wasn't ready!" I tried my hardest to cover my slip up but he could see right through my façade as usual.

"You're never ready for anything but the food menu," He chuckled and I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"Is that so bad?" I smiled at him as he returned one back.

"No, I've always like your rather large appetite."

Blushing slightly at his remark, I knew I wasn't here to have small talk and remembered my 'mission'. "Bee, I need your help."

"What is it, Sel?" He gave me a concerned look.

"My mom...she's...she's missing," I pursed my lips and looked at him in the eye. "I need to Sam, maybe he can help-"

"Sel no. You're meddling again, you should just leave this to us," He interrupted and gave me a look of disbelief.

"I don't like being helpless though, Bee and you know that," I felt the volume of my voice raise as I edged closer to him, staring at him pleadingly. "Please, Bee. I just need to be taken to Sam."

He thought for a moment, his eyes wandering around him as he debated in his mind. Closing his eyes, he turned to me with a strict shake of his head. "I'm sorry, Sel but it's better for us to take care of this. You could get hurt and not only would that hurt all of us but also your mom. If you want her safe then you keep yourself safe."

The words he told me were like knives cutting into my heart but I knew to some degree he was correct. My safety was in no doubt more of value to Elena than her own which is what scares me the most. Elena would die protecting me which I greatly admired about her through all of the flaws she had. I couldn't just sit here though, I needed to find more of what happened and maybe Sam could help in some way. Besides, I wanted to see him anyways since I was in DC and his university was nearby. If Bee wouldn't help me, I'd just have to find another way on my own.

"Okay...I understand, Bee," I replied quietly, nodding reluctantly.

"From what I've heard from Prime, we're starting the search party early tomorrow morning so I promise we'll get onto it right away," He assured me and moved some of my hair behind my ear. Caressing my cheek, I leaned into it and stared up at his blue eyes sadly.

"Promise?"

"I promise," He vowed, raising his right hand up.

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/n: I have another chapter coming up. This one was just a god awful filler to be honest but it gets from point A to point B. Next up is the situation at Sam's university!**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Failed

**A/n: Long chapter! Sorry, if it lacks 'meat' right now. I just decided to fall into the deep abyss of writer's block! Hope you guys can manage through!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Failed

I got out of the shower quickly and dried my dripping wet hair. Slipping into a pair of dark washed jeans, I slipped a long-sleeved camisole top that buttoned above my chest area. Leaving them unbuttoned, I quickly brushed my hair and blow dried it and left it down to air dry. It was about 4 a.m. in the morning and usually the Autobots aren't really awake until 7 today (well most of them) I'm not sure about Optimus or Lennox so I have to keep an eye out. I grabbed my shoulder bag and stuffed all I needed inside, spare clothes, my phone, gum, wallet and a water bottle. It was a big shoulder purse okay. Tying up my sneakers, I inched the door open.

No one up yet. Perfect.

It was completely empty in the hall, some soldiers may just be wandering around but none of them probably know my face so it's all good. Don't jinx it now Sel, ugh stop talking to yourself! Focus! Tip-toeing out, I made it my main goal to keep these clumsy feet of mine quiet. But god knows whenever you try to be stealthy, you're suddeny Godzilla taking a damn stroll. Also, me being me, my toe decided to stub against a corner of a wall as well.

"Ah fuck!" I whispered, holding my foot in my hands. Damn it all! God, why am I such a flop sometimes?! I don't know, maybe because you're Sel! Okay, okay, no harm done, just keep on going. Continuing my rather painful sneak, I managed to make it to an empty hangar. Well shit, now I don't know where to go. I should've thought of this better. Note to self: never be a strategist. "Where to go, where to go..."

After waltzing my ass around for half an hour I saw a hangar with a couple of cars in it. Just what I needed.

 _'Please don't be an Autobot'_

I poked one of the cars cautiously and touched it again except with a full hand. Stroking the top, usually a bot would shake just like Bee does but not this one. Biting my lip, I glanced around and saw a garage door specifically for normal vehicles. But of course, upon reaching it, I needed a keycard. Luckily, Ratchet taught me how to disable some locks for safety of course, but also keycard ones. I grabbed a toolbox nearby and got to work. Taking the main panel off, I grabbed some wires and began to hotwire them, sparks flying around and I yelped when one of them hit my skin. After 10 minutes, the keycard screen became green and the garage door began lifting.

"Hey! Who are you!"

Whipping around, I saw a man running up to me with a gun. I growled, not really up for trouble right now and I held my hand up in surrender before getting on my knees slowly.

"Get down or else I'll shoot your god damn head off!" He warned me, pressing the barrel onto my temple.

They can't know, they'll stop me and I'll never find my mom. My heartbeat rang into my ear as sweat beaded my hairline. You've got two options, stay here and wait until something bad happens to Elena or fight back and find Sam so he can help. Well, me being me, let's just say I like a little more fun and adventure.

"Sorry!" I grabbed the gun the minute it shot off and twisted it down so I can give the guy a swift punch to the face, a sickening crack from his nose emitting. Without giving him a chance to react, I grabbed his head and kneed him in the temple enough for him to knock out. What? Living with Autobots you'd expect them to teach you a little something. Of course along with my CIA mother before as well. The almighty Sel everyone. Exhaling loudly, I stared at the man laying on the ground unconscious for a minute and began to drag him over to the side. Hopping into the car, I also hotwired it and allowed the engine to roar. Turning back to the hangar, I knew Bee and Lennox would be going nuts once they realize I'm missing but I can't take any chances.

I pressed on the gas pedal before speeding out of the hangar and out a pair of gates, two guards yelling at me but I ignored them.

Time to find Sam.

* * *

My breath hitched when I saw the University and admired it's décor in the meantime. It was classic and almost an antique feel was reflecting off of it, like those medieval castles you'd fall upon in the 17th century. The massiveness of the buildings dizzied me slightly but sight seeing isn't what I was here for. I parked the car and wandered on the sidewalks, multiple college students strolling around me with their noses in books or on the phone. My kind of people. I can just smell the intelligence! The trees around me were beginning to orange for the upcoming fall season but the grass still wet and lush, the sight was quite enhancing.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I was too busy aweing at my surroundings I had knocked into a girl holding a box.

"It's okay I- Sel?"

It took me a second to realize who the girl I had bumped into was. "Mikaela? Oh my god!"

We pulled eachother into a tight hug and she pulled back with a suspicious expression to me. "Wait...did Sam call you about the shard too?"

Raising an eyebrow curiously, I folded my arms, "No...he didn't? Why what's wrong?"

Did I miss something here!

Her eyes avoided mine and I knew whenever she did that she tended to have a nasty little secret up her sleeve. Scratching the back of her head, she sighed, "Sam has been seeing visions er, signs and whatever just like your great-grandfather ever since he found that piece of the AllSpark back at your house. I also found this _tiny bitch_ Decepticon in the shop trying to get it."

"Hey I can hear you!" A nasally voice remarked from the box.

"Uh...do I need to hear details?" I asked, raising a brow at the box.

She rolled her eyes, "Probably not."

"Hey!" The voice added again.

"Let's just get to Sam before he does something dangerous!" I shook my head in disbelief, grabbing her arm.

We asked a lady about which dorm Sam was in before making our way up the stairs. So. Many. College. Kids. Suffocating slightly from the amount of hustle around me, I saw a guy pulling at his curly hair and muttering Spanish words pass by me but that wasn't what caught my eye.

"Hey!" I called after him, and he turned to me, eyes widening. Oh great.

"Well hello there little lady, how may I help you?" He put an arm around me and Mikaela stared at him disgustingly. "Perhaps a lovely stroll by the quad, or a tour of the campus?"

Sheepishly smiling at him, I opened the box in his hand, "Uh...I just wanted a pizza slice?"

Groaning, he gave me a smug look before allowing me to take a slice. I said thank you through my stuffed mouth before heading back to Mikaela. Where were we? Ah yes, operation find Sam for some answers on the call!

"Oh, Sel, you never amaze me," Mikaela chuckled as we reached his door and knocked on it, "Sam?"

Opening up the door, my pizza slice dropped faster than my heart to the ground. What the actual fuck? There, the once faithful ass punk cousin I had once known was now basically shoving his entire tongue down a blonde skank on top of him. Um, honey your tan ain't even pretty! Fuck outta here! My attention reverted to Mikaela however and I could basically feel the pain radiating from her body. Placing a hand on her arm, Sam and the girl halted their actions and stared at us in surprise.

"Mikaela..." Sam spluttered out. "...Sel?"

The dirty bitch spoke up, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Mikaela obviously wasn't having it and began to walk away, "Ex."

"Mikaela wait!" I called after her, running towards her only to hear a loud crash come from Sam's room. The pizza guy also came near us, hearing the ruckus as well. All three of us stared at eachother before sprinting back to his room. Okay, I've seen some pretty creepy crap but I've never seen this. The once human girl that Sam was making out with had now morphed into some life-size Decepticon that was yanking Sam around by the neck with her tongue around the room like a rag doll. Upon dropping him, he screamed like the little girl he was. Nothing new here folks.

"W-w-w-woah!" The pizza guy exclaimed from behind us.

"Let's go, Sel!" Sam grabbed my hand. Wait...when did he get up? In the corner of my eye, I saw Mikaela launch the box at the robot, miserably missing it and going through the window.

I was yanked away by Sam and screamed when the walls around me exploded. Ugh not again! I am _seriously not_ in the mood for this! It's 9 a.m. in the freaking morning! Can anyone just give me a damn hashbrown please!? It was _just_ two years ago! Luckily, we were able to escape out of the dormitories and find our way into the library. We hid in between some shelves, and I panted, laying my head on the books.

"I can't believe I had sex with her in my dreams!" The pizza guy informed us, disgusted.

Okay ew.

"Who are you again?" I asked with beady eyes.

"Leo, pleasure to meet you again hot stuff," He winked at me in which I flipped him the bird in return. "And you are?"

"None of your business," I snarled, throwing a book to his face. He yelped when it impacted him and I turned only to see Mikaela and Sam bickering about the girl and the silent treatment? "Guys...guys come on-"

"Sel not now!"

"Did she probe you with her alien tongue..." Leo rambled on about that grotesque alien scene from "Alien" about having eggs implanted into him that eventually made Sam heave up vomit on his side.

"Ugh, gross," I groaned but was suddenly cut off when the walls around be shot into a million pieces. "Run!"

"No, really Sel we're just going to stay here and die!" Sam sarcastically replied back to me. Such sass cannot be tolerated.

I pushed him over the ledge in which he fell on top of a light. Glaring at me, I smirked evilly and shrugged, hopping down onto a couple of shelves and onto the ground. I heard an energon gun start up and immediately took that as a good sign to take cover under some tables. I shrieked when the shelves behind us blew up and the books came tumbling down all over my back and head. Grunting, a heavy book took a good blow on my head and my ears rung, my eyes slightly blurring as I observed what was going on around me. Mikaela, Leo, and Sam were crawling on either side of me military style, the floor was an ocean of pages and debris while feet scurried around us, students desperate to escape. I heard someone yell bomb and just laughed in my head. If only! No jinx please, I have had enough explosions today.

"Come on, Sel! Get up!" Sam grabbed me by the elbow and I struggled to pull myself up to my feet. "Sel! Focus, come on!"

My vision cleared and I was able to get full control of my body once more. Trailing quickly behind Sam, we escaped through a hole in the wall and headed towards a silver car in the parking lot. Jumping into the backseat with Leo, Mikaela began to hotwire the car.

"You know how to hotwire a car? That's so hot," Leo whispered as if he was having a mini orgasm right now.

"Can you not sir!" I smacked him on the back of the head. In the distance I saw a shade of blue, "Uh...guys..."

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Sam cried out but it was too late. The robot had already perched itself on top of the hood as Mikaela began driving off and shot its tongue through the window. "Ugh! Gah the tongue!"

We tried so hard to avoid getting grabbed but I felt the sliminess of the human part of it and cringed slightly. No, no, no! No tongue please!

"Kiss this, bitch."

I smirked as Mikaela rammed the ugly thing against a lamppost effectively ending its existence. Did I mention my best friend was a badass? Well know ya'll know.

"Drive, drive," Sam pleaded.

Poor guy must be traumatized but I'm guessing Leo was as well considering he began to throw some questions at us. Who does this guy think he is? "Okay so what else do I need to know?!"

"That thing back there, that was tiny little- oh my god!" Sam shouted when we saw a helicopter flying very low to the ground in front of us.

"Ohhh not good!" I squeaked as Mikaela swerved to the left and I got knocked into Leo. Gratefully, that split second saved me as a sharp claw came piercing through where my head once was and latched itself onto the car roof. Hearing a honk, I turned to the left and didn't get a chance to react when a car went headfirst into the bumper of ours, causing Sam's door to swing open while we were lifted up into the air.

"SAAAAM!" Mikaela screeched, attempting to reach an arm out but I was too afraid my extra weight would cause the car to tip over to help.

"Grab on!" Leo pulled him back inside and I lost all color in my body when I notice the car was basically perpendicular to the ground. Holding my breath, I knew this wasn't going to end pretty. "Oh my god, we're going to die!"

I screamed along with everyone else in the car as the latch suddenly let go, my innards rising up to my chest and my hand clutching onto whatever I could grab. Crashing through a car roof, I yelped as we hit the ground and my body lurching forward into the air bag and felt my neck crack slightly before getting tipped over until we were upside down. I shrilled with everyone else as a blade cut through the car in half, its sparks flying against my face and me desperate to hope it doesn't decapitate us right now. Breaking in two halves, I shakily got up from the car and saw a pair of familiar red eyes come near us.

Starscream.

"Oh jesus, oh jesus!" Leo panted as we stumbled out of the broken vehicle.

My legs were wanting to give in under me and I would've been on the ground by now if Sam hadn't been holding onto me. I felt my entire body tremor when I caught eye of Megatron presenting himself. Mikaela grabbed my arm and I felt the Decepticon growl deeply. "Come here boy...and the girl."

Gulping, I swallowed down my fear and slowly walked over to him with Sam by my side and his hands raised. I thought this asshole was dead! _Why_ are you still prancing around on Earth?!

"Okay...we did everything you asked us to-"

"SHUT UP!" Megatron roared, grasping Sam and flinging him onto a nearby pile of rubble.

"Sam!" I heard Mikaela scream from the side.

I was too shocked to even peep a whisper but that didn't stop Megatron from reverting his attention to me as well. Well, fucking great. You know, I always wonder how I get into myself into these unlucky situations? I leave the base for good intentions and now I'm about to be Decepticon stew. Life is never good to you! Rule number one! I'm better off being the maniacal evil little girl I am than doing the greater good against evil! Oh jeez, I sound like some DC superhero. Ugh, trailing off again Sel, trailing off _again_!

"Come closer, child...you have something we want as well," He purred, gesturing a finger for me to come closer. I heard Mikaela come up beside me to grasp my arm.

Gulping, I mustered up my courage and slipped out of Mikaela's grip on my arm as she muttered reluctant words to me. I ignored them and eased closer to the robot, the smell of ocean and rust filling my nose. I wanted to just run away and yell for an Autobot to save me but...lord knows there ain't nothing around right now!

"What do you want from us?" I attempted to keep a hard voice.

He chuckled darkly and gestured over to Sam, "It seems your kin has a lot on his mind..."

Staring over to where Sam was, I had a confused expression on my face. There was a small robot pulling and tugging on his facial features as he tried to reason with Megatron.

"As for you...you hold the energon we need for my...plan," Megatron added toward me, a devilish grin plastering onto his face.

I trembled, knowing exactly what their intentions were for me. I felt my palms heat up, the blue tinge appearing slightly and I put my hands behind my back subtly. The last thing I needed was Megatron gaining full proof that I had a freak power and using me in his advantage. I gulped the bile rising up my throat but my attention went to Sam when this wriggly worm Decepticon entered into his mouth.

"Ugh, is that necessary?" I grimaced at the sight of Sam twitching and gurgling as it wormed its way around his nasal cavity. I almost gasped as I saw bizarre symbols and writing project into the air along with some memories of Mikaela and our family.

Megatron cackled at my remark, "My child, all of this is and now...we finally have an asset to aid us in our mission."

Do not call me a child you robot asshole. Regaining rational thoughts, I was slightly uneasy at the thought of the Decepticons forming a plan. Scratch that. I'm _incredibly_ uneasy at the thought of that! Metaphorically shivering, I looked up at him, "What mission?"

"Ah...always a curious one but unfortunately girl, it is something you don't need to know about. Especially with your Autobot friends," He scowled at me and I gulped. You're an idiot Sel, of course Megatron wouldn't spill any secrets to me. My freaking car was one of his worst enemies! Slapping my self mentally, I nodded and casted my eyes to a movement infront of me.

"May I check ze girl az well?" A small Decepticon hopped up beside me on the railing.

I breathing stopped. If he as so comes any closer to me no doubt he'll see the blue on my hand. Come on, Sel think, think. My eyes wandered around the room to look for any signs of escape but none came avail.

"Yes you may...come child," Megatron granted permission.

As if it was even yours to grant!

Oh great, see now I'm put on the spot and can't think correctly. I've never been good at this! Just ask my history teacher when we'd do Socratic seminars, I end up somehow talking about the pythagorem thereom! In a history class! How and why? I have no clue. I made my way closer slowly and I did that on purpose just to let the heavens know: 'hey I need a miracle right now please'. The sound of a chainsaw buzzing was heard from the distance and Sam's screams became more erratic, but as if someone heard my wish, the roof of the warehouse collapsed. Can these bots ever give me a warning or something? I wanted to cry out in glee, knowing in my cold heart it was the Autobots but was distracted at the heavy battle going on between Optimus and Megatron. I saw Sam struggling to compose himself so I ran over to him, helping him up just as I saw Optimus shoot Starscream in the face. Woot woot! Let's go- whoa! God, I always speak too soon! I screamed when one of the bots hit the wall beside me and Sam but giving us an exit to easily slip out of.

"Optimus!" Sam called out, the blue and red truck driving up to us.

We hopped in before he began driving into the woods, my breathing picking up pace when I saw Megatron not too far behind us through the side mirror. Hurry, Optimus, come on! It was in vain however because Megatron had gotten close enough to launch his robot form at us, Optimus transforming last minute and gently allowing us to fall onto the grass.

"RUN YOU TWO!" He yelled, a large clang from him hitting Megatron square in the face rang loudly into my ear.

Me and Sam sprinted toward a nearby fallen tree and hid behind its trunk as more Decepticons revealed themselves. I gasped when I saw all of them gang up against Optimus and was about to cry out in defeat until he had gotten the upper hand, slaughtering one of them from the face and Starscream escaping. Psh, always the coward as usual.

"Sam? Selena?" Optimus turned his back for one minute but that was a fatal mistake.

"Watch out!" I shrieked as I saw Megatron lurking behind him.

It was already too late.

Impulsively, I got out from my hiding place and attempted to block the sword Megatron had pulled out from stabbing Optimus in the back with a shield. I used all the warmth and energy pulsating through my veins and felt my palms heated up, emitting a light and sheer blue shield. It was one of the most powerful yet draining shields I've ever even attempted to make and I knew it took a toll on my body. My entire self felt like it was in flames and it was burning every limb and organ connected to me but I knew I had to try, regardless of the outcome or not. My heartbeat picked up its pace twice as usual and my bones felt as if all of them were about to collapse, my breathing becoming quite labored. It seemed like it was all in slow motion as Megatron brought the blade down right through my shield. I cried out in pain when I felt it deflect back into my palms. It felt like damn daggers impaling me in my hands and up to wrists and arms and as it pierced through, the blue dome shattered and tore in all places. My body fell back from the impact of the blade and I gasped when Megatron pierced through Optimus' back and right into his spark. The overwhelming feeling of defeat ran through my blood as I saw Optimus fall to his side.

"Run...Sam...Sel...run..." Were his last descending words.

I saw Sam trying hold back tears and I clenched my jaw when I saw his optics dim dark. All hope and happiness was suddenly drained from me as well as my energy. He can't be dead. Please tell me he's not. The cosmos or whatever the hell their god is wouldn't let this happen! They gave those fucking Decepticons the upperhand when I always thought we were doing good. With the Autobots. With the world. Now, here and behold their leader has fallen...but another will surely rise. I felt scared...alone...guilty. The same feeling when mom left me that day with the police and I ran away. I failed her and I failed Optimus, the Autobots, _and_ the world. Megatron will surely try something now that Prime was gone and I have no knowledge if we would be ready for it or not. It's all up to fate but I knew we couldn't just sit here and cry. We needed to do something and we needed to do it quick.

"Sel, Bee's here, we need to go," Sam explained and I nodded.

All of the events weighed on my tired body and I tried to stand up but instead, fell right down onto my back. I heard Sam scream for Bee's name but my vision slowly subsided and then:

Black.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

Chapter 5: The Fight

I groaned, rubbing my head as I finally became conscious. Underneath me I felt the dusty material of some thing and an article of clothing cover me like a blanket.

"Sel? Sam she's waking up!"

Flinching from Mikaela's voice, my eyes fluttered open and saw that I was in some abandoned room laying on an old mattress with Sam's jacket over me. I saw Mikaela with a relieved look on her face and Sam running up, crouching down beside me.

"Sel? Are you okay?" He placed a hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

Seriously, Sammy? I gently swatted his hand away and raised an eyebrow, "Sam I fainted, I'm not dying from a high fever and a cold."

He sighed in relief. We all know Sel's okay if the sass is present so if anyone ever finds me unconscious on the ground then be ready for some serious smoking towards you when I wake up. Just kidding, I love you guys. Or do I? I just woke up, random thinking is not something I should be doing. The two gripped my arms and helped me sit up, the world slightly swaying around me and my head being weighed down by a terrible aching.

"Anyone got some ibuprofen?" I said as I pressed a palm to my head and wincing.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head, "No just your idiot cousin, sorry Sel."

Smiling, I sighed, remembering what had happened just a little while back. Optimus was gone. Megatron had killed him. I felt fury but also sadness rise in my chest recalling Optimus' optics dimming down and bit the tears threatening to come out back. Mikaela placed a hand on my shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face.

"There's nothing you could've done, Sel," She expressed to me.

"And you did your best with the shield too," Sam remarked, casting his eyes down and shaking his head, "It's my fault. Optimus had came to me earlier this week and...I just shrugged them off thinking I wanted a normal life. Not only that, but I shouldn't have pushed so hard on you with your shield. Now it's taken a toll on your health."

His eyes were full of a mix of emotions. Anger, sadness, despair...guilt. Now, me and Sam don't get along a lot but ever since the war we had realized we needed to work as a team in order to survive this alien war hell that breaks loose a lot. Ever since then...I had grown to care so much about so many other people that I never thought I would have been capable of doing. I had always been Sel, the girl who doesn't give two shits on who you are or what you do with your life. As long as you stayed out of my way, you wouldn't be my main prey to kill. Okay that sounds kinda brutal but it's the truth just explained in...Sel way! Heheh, anywho!

"Stop. Everyone needs to quit moping right now, me included. Yes, Optimus died but it can't be _just that_. They're robots for godsakes, not human lives! There _has_ to be a way to revive him or...or something! I feel like there's more, that there's a reason why all of this happened," I got up, exclaiming to the two.

Sam thought deeply but also nodded, "Sel's right. These...these symbols in my head, they've gotta stand for something."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Mikaela asked curiously.

"That's what we're going to find out. Come on!" He grabbed Mikaela's hand as I stayed behind, taking a check at my clothing and grimacing at the sight. They were all dirtied and ripped, my knees popping out at a new hole in my jeans. Aw man these were my favorite! Remembering I left some luggage in Bee, I ran outside and saw him parked beside the fire Sam was building. Patting him on the trunk, he popped it open and I grabbed the small duffle bag. "Sel, where you going?"

"I need to change, I feel disgusting!" I called back, entering into the abandoned building and into a room.

I peeled off my camisole and jeans before slipping on a pair of denim high-waist shorts with a baggy, black graphic tee of 'Jaws' tucked in underneath and folded at the sleeves. I also pulled on a pair of my favorite leather combat boots that were colored black. I fixed my big ass ponytail (considering my hair was thick _and_ long) and smoothed down the baby hairs popping out of them near my temples. I took Bee's necklace off and decided to keep it safe in the duffle bag. Who knows the next time I'm thrown somewhere and I lose it. Oh lord, please don't throw me anymore anywhere. Satisfied with my look, I went back outside and saw Sam, Mikaela and Bee sitting around the fire pit. Leo was sitting down on the side, looking out to nowhere until he caught sight of me.

Oh here we go.

He gave me a wolf whistle, "Someone cleans up well."

"Go fuck yourself, go fuck yourself," I merely chanted to him, passing by him with the middle finger raised up in the air with pride.

I saw Sam staring into the fire, his fists clenched as Mikaela sat behind him, rubbing his shoulders. He was probably still feeling all the pressure and guilt that was in his head from earlier. Beside them I saw two Autobots who I have never met before bickering with eachother, one red and the other green. Walking up to them, they looked down at me curiously.

"Whoa, you cute y'know for a human femme," The green one nodded in approval.

I chuckled, "Thanks but...have I met you two bots before?"

The red one thought deeply, "Uh...nah I don't think so at least!"

"You stupid aft! We're new here rememba?" The green one smacked the red one in the back of the head.

"Aye! I didn't know, jeez! The names Mudflap and the green one, Skids," Mudflap nodded to the other robot.

"Sel," I simply replied, smiling softly.

"Uh, Sel, if ya don't mind. I'm not really sure how this goes 'ere in Earth but uh do you wanna go on a...date?" Skids gave me a cheeky smile.

"Maybe, after all 'this'-" I waved my hand around, "-is done. You seem like a decent bot to chill with."

"Heheh, thanks," He gave me a bashful look.

"Aye, Skids, you blushin'?"

"No! Shuddup, asshole!" Skids once again hit Mudflap on the back of the head.

I shook my head, jogging over to where Sam and Mikaela were at. I sat down on some tires, warming my hands.

"Sel...please don't freak out at what I'm about to say," Sam looked at me seriously.

Oh you know damn well if someone says that to you, it is perfectly time to freak out! I scrunched my brows, "Sam...what's going on?"

Him and Mikaela glanced at each other then back at me, "Well...a Decepticon sent out an entire news source to exchange us...for the survival of the human race."

My eyes widened, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Or maybe I needed a bathroom. No, no, no, that's not it! Jeez, Sel get your mind outta the gutter. Taking a shaky breath, I tried my hardest to steady my voice, "So...so now we're..."

"Wanted, Sel. We're wanted fugitives."

I gaped at him, still processing what he had said. Great, there goes my college application for Harvard as well as I don't know, my entire freaking life! The last thing I needed was to follow into my still-missing mom's footsteps and here I am for something I haven't even done! I didn't even kill anyone and that's something everyone expected me to do!

"Oh well that's fantastic! Absolutely great!" I exasperated, pulling at my hair.

"I'm sorry, Sel, I shouldn't have dragged you into all of this," Sam said, in deep thought as he stared at the ground.

"Sam it isn't your fault. Like we said earlier, you couldn't have prevented any of this," Mikaela assured him, kissing his head.

I saw Bee playing a couple of stations that agreed with what Mikaela said. Sam looked at him in despair, nodding his head. "I gotta make this right, Bee. To everyone."

Easing closer to him, I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, "I have to turn myself in."

"Sam that isn't the solution," I stated, seeing Bee get up and transform into his alt. form.

 _'We...We've gotta stick together!'_ He played through his radio, _'Everything we've worked for will be gone within a day.'_

Pursing my lips, I nodded, "Bee's right. Optimus wouldn't want us to do this. He can't just die for us to give up."

We all sat quiet for a minute until Sam pulled his sleeve up, inspecting the symbol he had drawn onto his arm. His head popped up as a strike of an idea hit him. Turning to the twins, he showed them the symbol. "Hey! Do you two know what this is?"

"Oh that? That some...uh...Cybertronian!" Mudflap rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Cybertronian?" I rephrased the word to them.

"Yeh! It's some old school kind though!" He pointed to Sam's arm.

I groaned, knowing what that meant. Remembering some history lessons from Ratchet, I had recalled the Decepticons were here way before the Autobots. Otherwise the Autobots would've been able to decipher what Sam was seeing by now.

"And I'm guessing you two don't know how to read it?" I gave it a shot and asked.

"Oh uh, nah, we don't do much reading," Skids laughed sheepishly.

Rolling my eyes, I saw Leo come up breathlessly. The twins were the first to take a good hit of insults at him.

"Oh look who came coming back!" Mudflap teased, Leo glaring at the two of them.

"Hey! I needed some time to relax and get my mind together! You don't understand the amount of stress this all is!" Leo rambled on as I began getting bored of what he was trying to say and made 'go-on' gestures with my hand.

"No, it's cause you a pussy!" The twins fist bumped each other, me snickering.

"Shut up! Listen, Sam, you need someone to read those symbols?"

We all leaned in, attentive to what Leo was trying to say.

"Robo-Warrior."

* * *

After me laughing at the name Robo-Warrior for a good hour, everyone soon headed off to get some rest. Apparently, Robo-Warrior was some alien-obsessed computer geek who goes against Leo's website. The "Real Effing Deal" I heard was the name and let's just say Leo probably hated me for the rest of his life when I heard that. In the corner of my eye, I saw Mikaela and Sam in one of the second floor rooms looking out of the window. The twins had went to the other side of the building for some rest due to humans being like 'helicopters' when they snore. Now, I was sitting on Bee's hood just staring off into the fire pit which was slowly losing its flame.

"Sel?" I jumped when I heard Bee's radio say my name.

"Huh? What is it?" I looked over my shoulder before turning back to the flame, "I know, I know, 'you're an idiot for going off base Sel' or 'you put your life in danger you stupid girl'."

I heard the driver's door open, footsteps following. Oh great. Rather than yelling at me in his robot form, he'll yell at me at my human level! Just what I honestly needed. He sat beside me and sighed, pulling a strand of hair that had fallen from my ponytail behind my ear. After a few minutes of silence, I heard him speak up, "Sel I'm not mad at you but I'm also not so happy with what you did."

"Well then what did you expect me to do? Sit back and do nothing?" I snarked back at him, getting off the hood and glaring at him.

He frowned, shaking his head, "No, Sel! Why can't you just let us take care of this for once. Primus, you could've gotten hurt or worse..."

In a way that was true. I did almost get myself killed from multiple things at once today, from that blonde bimbo to mister grumpytron in the forest. Bee had every right to be protective of me but at the same time I cannot believe he was treating me as if I was some type of baby!

"Bee, I'm a big girl I can handle myself thank you very much," I huffed, the anger beginning to rise in my chest.

"I know that! It's just...you can't just do this or that or whatever you please to do!" He slammed his fists on the hood of the Camaro.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?! You're not my father nor the boss of me!" I retorted, jabbing him in the chest with a finger and towards me.

"I'm not! But I also don't want you getting hurt-" I had already begun walking away before Bee grabbed my arm, yanking me to face him.

"Stop! Why don't you just stay on taking care of Sam!" My anger was already beginning to melt as I felt my eyes water.

"Because I care about you too! You're just too full of yourself to see it!" He exclaimed, the furious expression he had had shifted to realization at what he said. "Sel...I didn't mean to say-"

"Stay the fuck away from me."

With that I pulled myself from his grasp and ran around the corner of the building the other humans were in and into another one. Not sparing a glance back at Bee I entered the building, slamming the door shut in fury. I wanted to scream, I wanted to wail, to cry and just lay here and never wake up again. The nerve of that bot, he doesn't understand what I've gone through, what hell I went through in my life to get here. For the first time in my life, I felt like I hated Bee...no, I couldn't hate him. That's too much. More like the first time I didn't want to see him at all and it hurt...it fucking hurt. Sitting on an old couch, I laid down and just let it all out. The room was filled with my sobs as the night took me too.


End file.
